


A First Time for Everything

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack celebrate her promotion in an unexpected fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For Sally. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this hon, I hope it was worth the wait. Hugs and kisses to Linz, AC and Wendy for all their help and encouragement.
> 
>  
> 
> Season Three; originally posted January 2003

A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

 

"I'll just be a minute!" With those words, the Colonel left her standing in the living room and headed for the kitchen.

 

Sam shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it over a chair and wandered over to the picture window. The view was beautiful, just like she remembered from Daniel's wake. It was a mild early summer evening, they had just saved the world from yet another Goa'uld threat, she'd just been promoted, so why did she feel so uneasy? Well, that part actually was easy. She was alone with the man she was hopelessly in love with; waiting to celebrate said promotion with a glass of champagne. Never mind that Daniel and Teal'c should have been celebrating with them, but with all the upheaval of the past few days it somehow ended up being just the two of them, alone at his house. She should have said no to his invitation, but she had been unable to resist the hopeful look on his face.

 

Wandering over to the entryway to the kitchen, Sam watched as Jack expertly uncorked the bottle of champagne. He looked up and saw her watching and grinned triumphantly at her. "Want to keep the cork?"

 

"Sure," she said, crossing the room and plucking the cork from his outstretched fingers. Slipping it into her pants pocket, she leaned against the nearest counter and watched as he poured two glasses of the sparking wine. 

 

"Here," he handed her one and she took the wineglass from him, her fingers brushing briefly against his. The contact burned her, just as any unexpected contact with him did. She felt the warmth spread wildly through her body but disguised it, as she always did.

"Let's go out on the deck." He brushed past her and opened the back door, gesturing for her to precede him. 

 

Walking out onto the deck, she went to stand by the railing, looking out over his backyard and to the ravine beyond. He was so lucky to have a house right on the edge of the forest. She liked her little house, but other houses and people surrounded her, she sometimes felt smothered. It was nice to have some space. O'Neill walked over to her, a broad smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him, he looked so pleased. 

 

He raised his glass. "Well done, Major," he said softly, repeating the words he'd spoken at her ceremony.

 

She raised her glass in turn and clinked it carefully with his, and then they both took a swallow of the champagne. "Well done to you too, Colonel," she added. "How many times does this make now?" she teased.

 

He took another swallow of the champagne. "Don't keep track, Carter. I leave that to the bean counters." She smiled, and turned back to the view off his deck. She couldn't help the sudden tension that filled her when he came and stood right next to her, his shoulder brushing hers. 

 

"It's so beautiful here, sir," she murmured. "It's too bad Teal'c and Daniel couldn't be here as well."

 

"Yeah, but no reason to put off your celebration. It isn't every week that you get promoted and save the life of a system lord."

 

She chuckled, swallowing down the last of her champagne. 

"Here, let me get you some more."

 

Wondering at the wisdom of drinking more than one glass, she none the less handed him her empty glass. He smiled that special smile at her and she melted, surreptitiously watching him while he went back into the kitchen. Damn, he had a fine butt. The sound of the distant ringing of a phone interrupted her pleasurable thoughts regarding her CO's anatomy. When he didn't return after several minutes, she meandered back inside. He was standing by the counter, talking on the phone. Seeing her, he shrugged briefly and she nodded in understanding, wandering on into the living room. Moments later, he rushed in with the champagne bottle in his hand. "Sorry about that, Sam." Her heart started racing when he used her name. He did it so rarely now that it took her by surprise and she was more than a little disturbed by how hard she had to concentrate on holding her hand steady when she held out her empty glass to him.

 

"Who was it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual while he poured her more champagne.

 

He grimaced, "Just some damn telemarketer."

 

She laughed, sitting down on the sofa. "They are persistent."

 

He sat down next to her, close enough to make her vividly aware of his presence but not too close that he was invading her space. "Yeah, and how do they get your phone number? I know mine's unlisted."

 

She chuckled again, taking another gulp of the champagne. His proximity was doing the usual thing to her senses—sending them into overload and she hoped the champagne would help. Help with what, she wasn't sure. Things had been so hectic over the last week, it was nice to just sit and relax...and enjoy time with him away from the base. Dangerous, she knew, but she had almost reached the point of giving up on trying to control the feelings she had for him. She shivered a bit; their most recent encounter with Hathor had only served to remind her of the depth of her feelings for him.

 

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

 

Food, food would be a good idea, she decided, get her mind off of other things. "Yeah, sounds good," she agreed.

 

"Great!" He jumped up from the sofa and started rummaging around through some papers on the desk in the corner. "How does Chinese sound?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was laughing uncontrollably. Jack didn't think his imitation of Thor was that good...now, his Hammond was definitely one to bring on the laughter. She was relaxed, which was what he intended and they had spent a surprisingly enjoyable evening, eating take-out Chinese and generally rehashing and making fun of the twists and turns of the recent negotiations. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed, due no doubt to the two glasses of champagne he'd drunk. And he could tell Sam was feeling the same way. She gave a lady-like snort and he grinned. God, she was just so beautiful, and funny and smart. And she was here with him. After the all the events of the past few months, it was a miracle any of them were still here and alive. When he thought about Hathor.... Dragging his thoughts away from that particular disaster, he let himself just enjoy being with Sam.

 

She leaned forward, setting her water glass down on the coffee table and he was mesmerized by the elegant curve of her neck, the way the soft strands of her hair brushed the delicate skin of her nape. Unbidden, he felt his body tighten in response and before he knew what was happening, his hand reached up and gently caressed the skin he'd been admiring. She jumped slightly, which didn't surprise him and when she turned her head to look at him, he left his hand there, warmly cupping the back of her head. He leaned closer to her and when she didn't protest, he brushed her lips with his. She sighed and encouraged, he slid his hand from her nape and down her back, pulling her into his arms and kissing her fully. She put her hands on his chest, but she didn't push him away and when he slid his tongue along her lower lip she moaned softly and opened her mouth to him. 

 

Emboldened by a combination of her response and the now retreating knowledge that this was so wrong, Jack pulled her closer and continued to kiss her, tugging her T-shirt out of her pants. Sliding a tentative hand under the shirt, he stroked her warm back, running his fingers delicately up and down her spine. She squirmed against him, pulling her mouth away and he flattened his hand against her back, holding her tightly while he placed soft, wet kisses along her jaw. Putting his higher functions on hold, Jack wallowed in her uninhibited response to him. He knew it was dangerous, but hell, everything they did was dangerous! And this was a celebration, what better way to celebrate? And if he was really honest with himself, he'd have to acknowledge that he'd started looking at her as more than a co-worker and his ever-competent second-in-command some time ago, but he didn't want to think about that now. All he could currently concentrate on was the arousing feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. 

 

Crowding against her, Jack gently pushed her back on the sofa, running his fingers teasingly along her ribs, toying with the waistband of her pants. She stiffened slightly and he eased his chest down onto her hers, nuzzling her neck, sucking and nipping at the smooth flesh. Sliding his hand between the warm skin of her belly and her pants, he popped the top button on her jeans and felt her hand suddenly clamp tightly on his wrist.

 

"Jack," she whispered, "wait." Still managing to undo the zip in spite of her restraining hand, he ignored her and boldly worked his hand down the front of her jeans, cupping her soft flesh through her panties. "Jack," she gasped, her body all of a sudden moving wildly beneath his, both hands now clutching desperately at his wrist. 

 

"Sam," he growled in protest, arousal riding him hard. He could barely think, but her panicked response to his touch finally penetrated his passion-drenched brain and he pulled his hand out from between her legs and grabbed her wrists, pinning her beneath him on the sofa. "God, Sam! What's wrong?" She looked almost terrified, her face pale except for two bright spots of color on her cheeks, her eyes wild. He couldn't believe that after letting him go this far, she was going to tell him to stop? He released one of her wrists, and reached up, to caress her cheek. She flinched, turning her face away from his touch and in total frustration growled, "Dammit, Sam! What the hell's wrong with you? We're both adults here, I mean, its not like you're a virgin or anything."

 

The minute the words were out of his mouth, all the color left her face and she closed her eyes, a look of intense shame passing over her features. Fuck, it couldn't be possible. Shit, he released his hold on her and moved off her, sitting on the far edge of the safe. He put his head down into his hands, willing his body to relax, his mind racing at the implications of her reaction—to him and his careless words. He didn't understand, couldn't even begin to understand how someone as beautiful and sexy as Sam Carter could—in this day and age—possibly be inexperienced! His muddled thoughts finally honed in on one fact and he said it out loud. "For crying out loud, you were engaged!"

 

Raising his head, he looked at her. She had scooted away from him, sitting at the far end of the sofa, looking deliciously disheveled and totally demoralized. A brief look of pain flashed across her face. "Yes, I was engaged."

 

God, he hated to push her, but he really needed to understand what was going on here. He couldn't believe he could have misread her so, he was positive she had wanted him as much as he wanted her! "Well then, explain it to me Sam, because I sure as hell don't understand."

 

Sam huddled in the corner of the sofa, her eyes large and sad. She'd lost her shoes somewhere along the line and sitting there in her bare feet, she looked incredibly young and defenseless. "You know my Mom died when I was a teenager?"

 

No, he hadn't known that. He shook his head.

 

She nodded thoughtfully, "Well, she did. After she died, my Dad became very overprotective." She smiled almost wistfully. "He intimidated every boy I ever dated through high school. By the time I got to the Academy, I had all but given up on dating. And by then, I was too busy studying and trying to prove myself—and besides, Dad was a general and no one was going to take the risk of dating General Carter's little girl."

 

Jack nodded, that was something he could understand. "That still doesn't explain your fiancé."

 

She sighed, looking at him with her huge, wounded eyes. "The whole time we dated, Jonas didn't make any big physical demands on me. We kissed and it was...nice, but it never went any farther than that. It didn't worry me at the time..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "God, I was so stupid." She averted her eyes from him, staring down at the floor as she continued. "When he asked me to marry him, I was thrilled. Right after he proposed, he had to go Offut for a two-day conference and I planned a special dinner for the first evening he returned. I had decided that I was going to seduce him. I asked my roommate to make herself scarce for the night; I made all his favorite foods, bought a special negligee. And then when we tried to make love," her voice quivered and she hugged her knees tighter. "And when we tried to make love, he couldn't get an erection." 

 

She looked at him, hurt and pain reflected in her eyes. "I don't know who was more embarrassed, me or him. He mumbled some apology to me and just left. I didn't know what to think." She laughed bitterly. "The next day, I came back to the apartment during my lunch hour. I had forgotten to bring in some papers I needed. And guess who was there screwing my roommate?" Jack winced, already figuring out the answer. "You guessed it, my fiancé. Seems like he didn't have any impotency problems when it came to screwing other women, only when it came to me." 

 

She gave another shaky laugh. "It was terrible. There was a huge scene. My roommate was crying, I was yelling at Jonas and he was laughing at me. Told me that he was surprised that it had taken someone so smart so long to figure out what was going on, that he was only using me and my 'connections'." And then in a voice that totally knocked any remaining anger out of Jack, she whispered, "And why was I surprised that he couldn't get it hard for a skinny blonde with a butch haircut and too many brains?"

 

"And you believed that crazy bastard?"

 

She didn't say anything, just stared at him with those big blue eyes before looking away. Well hell, if this didn't take the cake. It was one thing to indulge in a little strings-free recreational sex with someone who knew the score; it was a completely different thing however, to deliberately seduce his unexpectedly virginal 2IC. Shit...but that certainly wasn't stopping him from wanting her, if the persistent throbbing in his groin was any indication. In fact, the thought of being her first lover was somehow incredibly arousing. Shit...Jack scrubbed his hand over his face, what a mess.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam watched they myriad of expressions passing over his face, her heart sinking with each passing moment of silence. She was mortified, embarrassed, ashamed and still hopelessly in love with him. Her body still tingled with the effects of his touch and she still wanted him. She hadn't meant to overreact like that, but his demanding caresses had rapidly exceeded her experience and she had turned uptight and frigid. She had been enjoying his easy kisses and tender touches, and had actually decided to follow however far he wanted to go. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she chastised herself. While he might have considered making love to her before she'd freaked out and revealed her inexperience, his silence and uncomfortable expression made it pretty obvious that he was now trying to think of some way to get rid of her. Well, she'd save him the trouble.

 

"I, ah, think I'd better go," she mumbled, scrambling awkwardly to her feet. Fumbling self-consciously with her jeans, she finally managed to fasten them, acutely aware of his eyes on her. She tugged her T-shirt into some semblance of order and then looked around wildly for her shoes and jacket. 

 

"Sam." His voice was amazingly gentle.

 

Ignoring him, she finally spotted her jacket and went to grab it, only to have it taken from her hands. Damn, but the man could move fast when he wanted. She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes averted, afraid of what she might see in his face. "Sir, I really think I should go." She saw him toss her jacket back onto the chair, and then his hand was under her chin, tilting her face up towards his. She started to tremble, closing her eyes at the gentle touch; he was so close....

 

"Sam, I would never hurt you." He delicately traced his fingers along her jaw.

 

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed. If he'd meant his tender touch to comfort her, he'd failed, because the soft caress was sending flames of desire back through her still restless body.

 

"You just surprised me." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

Oh god, there was nothing she wanted more than to turn her face into his caress, but she had to be strong. "It's okay, sir, you don't have to explain any further," she murmured tiredly. "I already know I'm not the type to inspire great passion in any man."

 

"Oh, I still want you." She did open her eyes then, stunned by what he'd admitted. He smiled wryly at her. "Only a guy who wasn't in his right mind wouldn't want you. But Sam, you deserve better."

 

Finding courage in his confession, she figured it was now or never. She seriously doubted whether she'd ever have this particular opportunity with this particular man ever again. "I don't want better, I want you."

 

His brown eyes dilated until they were almost black, his hand threading through her hair, the other coming to rest carefully at her waist. "Are you sure, Sam?" The hand in her hair slowly tightened, urging her closer to him, "Because this time, I don't think I'll be able to stop if you change your mind."

 

"I won't," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Immense relief washed through Jack when she wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace. This was probably going to rank up there with one of the more insane things he'd ever done, but that wasn't going to stop him. He'd worry about the future later; right now the present was a much more enticing prospect. Well, he conceded as an unexpected thought hit him, maybe he'd worry about one future item, though he figured he already knew the answer. "Sam," he murmured, "are you taking anything?"

 

He loosened his hold a bit as she pulled back, looking at him with eyes that were slightly dazed. "What?" she murmured, her expression sweetly confused.

 

"Birth control." Jack watched entranced as she blushed, her eyes fluttering shyly from his. God, each reminder of her inexperience only fueled his ardor even more! 

 

"Yes," she whispered, before burying her face in his throat. A gentle chuckle rolled through him and she punched his shoulder.

 

He laughed again. "I'm not laughing at you, Sam, I swear." 

 

"Then why are you laughing?" she grumbled. 

 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her close and rocking her gently. "Because I've got a beautiful woman in my arms who will soon be in my bed."

 

He felt the slight tremble that ran through her body and he stopped moving, bringing his hands to her shoulders and holding her so he could see her face. Her eyes were once more filled with caution. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

 

That same look of pain and humiliation he'd seen on her face earlier, when she'd been talking about Jonas, filled her face. "I just hope I don't...disappoint you."

 

Quick anger flashed through Jack again. Hell, if Jonas Hanson wasn't already dead, Jack would have taken great pleasure in slowly killing the man himself. The bastard had certainly worked a number on Sam's self-esteem. Framing her face with his hands, Jack stroked a large thumb tenderly over her lips. "You will never disappoint me," he enunciated clearly. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth. "Ahhh..." he said, interrupting her, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb. "There is no good or bad," he murmured. "It will just be you and me and what brings us both pleasure." Some of the fear lurking in her eyes faded and he felt the jolt all the way to his groin when she nipped his thumb. His lips curved in a wickedly seductive smile as he once more dragged his thumb down her lower lip, cupping her cheek.

 

"I trust you," she whispered, turning her face to kiss his palm. Oh god, was that her tongue he felt, warm and wet against his skin? Jack groaned, sliding his hand to cup her throat and lowering his head to hers. He brushed her lips lightly with his, because what he really wanted to do was devour her, but he also didn't want to frighten her again. She whimpered and he smiled against her lips when he felt her tongue lightly trace his lower lip. Willingly acceding to her request, he opened his mouth to her questing tongue, almost whimpering himself at the first tentative touches. 

 

Jack endured the sweet torment for as long as humanly possible before finally taking control of the kiss and sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good, so fresh and sweet and new. Her arms tightened around him and he suddenly realized he was supporting most of her weight as she leaned heavily against him. Sam moaned in protest when he pulled his mouth away from hers, but soon sighed with relief when he swept her up into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck; pressing soft kisses to his throat while he carried her the short distance down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

Shouldering the door open, Jack was immeasurably thankful that his cleaning service had been in while they'd been confined to the base for the summit. Gently setting Sam down on her feet, he kept an arm securely around her while he pulled back the covers on the bed. She kept her arms loosely clasped around his waist, shuffling with him when he leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was immediately filled with the soft glow of the lamp and Jack turned in her embrace, carefully studying her expression. She gave him a sweetly hesitant smile and he smiled in return. "You still okay with this?" he asked, carefully restraining the desire that called to him to just throw her down on the bed and ravish her. 

 

"I am," she whispered, her fingers lightly playing with the hem of his shirt. Jack stood perfectly still then when those same fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. It was the sweetest torture that he'd ever endured, her cool fingers lightly brushing against his belly and chest as she slipped the buttons through the buttonholes. When she finished with the last button, she slid her hands beneath the open front of the shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders. He helped her, shrugging out of it and then his whole body froze in shock when she leaned closer and delicately licked his collarbone. Barely daring to breathe, Jack brought his hands to rest on her waist, turning his face to nuzzle the top of her head as she continued the intoxicating caresses. 

 

She kissed her way along his collarbone to his breastbone, and he couldn't stop the throttled groan when she licked the hollow of his throat. He could swear he felt her lips move in a quick smile against his burning skin, but he soon wasn't thinking at all when she nuzzled her way down his hair-roughened chest and flicked his nipple with her tongue. His hands tightened on her waist, but he let her take the lead, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each touch of her tongue, teeth and mouth against his chest. 

 

He wanted so badly to touch her, his hands flexed on her waist, unconsciously seeking her warm flesh. She raised her head then, her mouth slowly curving into a sultry smile as she pulled away from him. "Sam," he groaned in protest, but she just shook her head and he let go of her.

 

She smiled again; her eyes sparkling almost coyly as she grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it off, over her head. Tossing it aside, she stood proudly before him, clad only in her jeans and simple white bra. Jack's heart swelled with pride at the courage he knew it was taking for her to stand there before him. Reaching out, he hooked a finger under one bra strap and tugged gently, pulling her closer to him. She took the few steps it took to bring them once more in contact and she sighed softly, nestling her face on his shoulder, her cool hands fluttering restlessly at the small of his back before coming to rest at the waistband of his trousers. Jack ran his hands down her shoulders and back in a smooth caress, his nimble fingers making quick work of the fastening on her bra. She shivered, her hands gripping his trousers tighter, apparently having lost her earlier courage. 

 

"It's okay," he murmured, gliding his hands up and down her back in long, soothing strokes. He felt her head nod against his throat, her lips placing soft kisses along his jaw. Jack coaxed her into turning with him, backing her up until she was up against the bed. Holding her securely, Jack gently lowered her down onto the bed. Kneeling with one leg on the mattress, he pulled her bra off. Her hands hovered briefly over her chest, but then she let them fall to her side. God! Jack took in a deep breath, once more quelling the desire howling within him. She was magnificent! This time, his hand was trembling when he reached out and traced a delicate caress down her breastbone. Her breasts rose and fell enticingly with each shallow breath she took, gleaming pale in the dim light of the bedroom. Jack lightly brushed his fingers against one rosy nipple and she sucked a quick breath. He grinned, repeating the caress, fiercely pleased as the tiny bud tightened at his touch. She arched her back into his touch and he brought both hands to her chest, fondling and gently kneading her soft breasts. 

 

Watching her closely, Jack traced lazy circles on her quivering belly, his hands once more seeking out the fastening of her jeans. And though she tensed when he slid a seeking finger under the waistband of her panties, she didn't stop him. Encouraged, he didn't want to give her anymore time to think, so he deftly unzipped her jeans and smoothly tugged them and her panties off in one easy movement. Standing, Jack quickly removed the rest of his clothing and then lowered himself to the bed and covered her trembling body with his much harder and stronger one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam let out a shaky breath, feeling awkward and incredibly clumsy as she tried to align her body with Jack's. Oh god...he was heavier than he looked, his body hot and hard against her, his sheer masculine presence overwhelming her. She didn't know what to do with her legs or her arms for that matter, so she clutched at his shoulders and prayed that he wouldn't laugh at her pitiful efforts. 

 

"Easy, babe," he murmured, easily shifting her arms and her legs until she was cradling him between her thighs. He didn't give her time to think or wonder about what she should do next, his mouth swooping down on hers, hot and urgent and once more drowning her in sensation. His hands were strong and confident, stroking and caressing her until all she could think about were his hands, his body, his mouth and where and how he was going to caress her next. And as he stroked her, she found herself imitating his caresses, reveling in the feel of his muscles rippling under her searching hands, the exciting contrasts of his harder, hair roughened body pressing against her much softer and smoother one. 

 

So lost in her growing ardor, Sam didn't even realize at first that Jack had moved one of his hands to her inner thigh. His touch was deft and sure as he traced lazy patterns on her soft flesh, coming ever closer to her aching center. Before she could even worry about where his fingers would go next, his mouth fastened onto one breast, sucking her nipple deep into his hot mouth. She gasped; her hands clutching at his head, moaning softly as he tugged and pulled on the tender bud. Oh god, it felt so good...but not half as good, she realized dimly, as the fingers smoothly stroking through her slick folds. One part of her brain told her she should be embarrassed by how wet she was for him, but she firmly pushed that thought aside, and instead concentrated on the pleasurable sensations his touch aroused, tendrils of desire curling low in her stomach and reaching out through her entire body. 

 

Jack abruptly shifted, his tormenting mouth and hands leaving her aching flesh and Sam whimpered in protest. "It's okay, baby," he told her. His breath was hot against her cheek; Sam forced her eyes open and found herself looking right into his beautiful brown eyes, now almost black with passion. He moved his hips then, thrusting deliberately against her. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly, totally unprepared for the insistent probing of his penis against her soft folds. Even though she wanted this, she somehow still found herself pulling away from him. 

 

"Sam," her lover groaned, one hand gliding down her side, grasping her hip and anchoring her firmly in place. His eyes seemed to bore into her very soul and Sam was stunned by the love revealed there—and the incredible restraint he was currently displaying. And she knew with a bone deep certainty, that if she asked him to, he would stop. 

 

It was that knowledge that gave her the courage to move her hands in a lazy caress down his flanks to his hips. Instinctively angling her pelvis towards him, she gripped his hips, tugging him towards her. "Jack," she murmured softly, her eyes never leaving his. "Please...make love to me." 

 

"God, yes," he muttered, his eyes flashing even hotter with desire at her breathless plea. She found herself waiting in breathless anticipation as his body tensed over hers, his hand releasing her hip and sliding between their bodies, probing carefully with first his clever fingers and then the broad head of his penis. Oh lord...it was incredible. The heat and pressure, the almost unbearable sense of fullness that only intensified with each passing moment, the restrained power evident in his insistent incursion into her untried flesh. Overwhelmed by sensation, her eyes fluttered shut.

 

"No," he groaned, his voice almost unrecognizable. "Look at me." Obeying the command, she opened her eyes and gazed helplessly at him, losing herself in their timeless brown depths. "You're mine," he growled, and she cried out sharply when he suddenly thrust deep, penetrating to her very core.

 

"Oh, love," she gasped, her hands once more clutching at his shoulders as he started moving within her, totally unprepared for the reality of his possession. It was so much more than she could have ever imagined—or dreamed. It was hot and sweaty and she felt almost painfully stretched by each deep thrust he made. But beneath the fading discomfort was a growing sensation of warmth and pleasure, she had sensed its presence earlier and with each demanding thrust of his body against hers, she could feel it growing and spreading throughout her body. "Jack," she gasped, wrapping her slender legs around his lean hips, her body instinctively finding his rhythm and moving with him. 

 

He groaned her name, dropping his head to her shoulder, his breath hot against her throat while he continued thrusting, only now his hand had crept back between their joined bodies. She gasped again when he unerringly found her clitoris; his touch on her sensitive bud sending sparks of pleasure shooting through her. "Oh, god, Jack," she cried, helplessly clinging to him and grinding her pelvis against him. 

 

"I've got you, babe," he groaned into her ear, stroking harder, thrusting deeper. "It's okay, Sam, come for me, baby. Come for me."

 

And she did, sobbing his name as pleasure exploded within her, radiating from where they were joined in ever increasing waves of ecstasy. Her legs tightened convulsively around his hips, the incredible feel of her internal muscles contracting around his rigid length intensifying her release. Unbearable pleasure coursed through her and she knew she would die if he didn't stop, all the while praying that this moment would never end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack held himself still within her trembling body, ruthlessly ignoring the lure of her orgasm as it raced through her and into him. This first time was for her, he could wait until he was certain she was satisfied before losing himself in her soft depths. Her sobs had diminished to soft gasps and he was dimly aware of her hands moving in a leisurely caress up his back when she softly murmured his name. "Jack..." her voice was replete with satisfaction and released him from his self-imposed restraint. 

 

Groaning, he urged her legs up higher around his waist and slid his arms under her legs. Bracing himself over her, he began driving for his release, pounding heavily into her. Her hands gripped his wrists, her eyes and voice encouraging him on and he felt it starting and he was helpless in her arms, his orgasm racing through him and shattering his control. He cried out harshly, grinding his hips against her in one endless moment while he emptied his seed deep within her virginal body.

 

Jack collapsed heavily on his lover, panting and gasping for breath, totally overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm. He had always suspected they would be good together, he just hadn't imagined they'd go nuclear. 

 

"Mmm...can we do it again?" Sam wriggled a bit beneath him, running her hands lazily down his back.

 

Jack groaned and reluctantly rolled off her soft body, onto his back. He felt incredibly good. "Yeah, we can do it again, babe. You're just going to have to give me a minute, or two...or three."

 

She laughed softly and cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder, tangling her legs with his. Curving an arm across his chest, she lightly caressed his ribs. "It's more than just the physical, isn't it?" His fingers paused in their light teasing of her hair. "I mean, it was good," she rushed to say, as if to reassure him.

 

"Only good?" he teased, feeling remarkable indulgent.

 

He felt her chuckle, her breasts pressing warmly against his side. "Okay, maybe incredible."

 

He smiled and resumed stroking her hair. "Incredible works for me."

 

"But that's not enough, is it?" She raised up on one elbow, propping herself up on his chest. He let his hand slide down to her back. Her blue eyes were serious as she looked at him. "It's the giving, the sharing...the love." She said the last word almost tentatively and Jack didn't know if it was because she was unsure of herself—or him.

 

He reached up, brushing her sweaty bangs off her forehead, tenderly running his fingers through her hair. "You're right, it's all of that. It would only be sex if it weren't for the giving, and the sharing...and the love."

 

Her eyes flashed with understanding and she nodded somberly, "That's what I thought." She leaned down then, her lips tenderly brushing his. "Thank you," she whispered. 

 

Jack's hand tightened in her hair, feeling both humbled and incredibly proud that he was the first man to have her and bring her such pleasure. "Anytime," he murmured, his mouth once more seeking hers. 

 

Sam laughed then, evading his lips while she snaked a hand down his chest to his groin, her soft touch electric on his penis. "Anytime?" she asked archly. Holy buckets, he'd created a monster! Jack growled and unexpectedly rolled, once more lying on top of her. She grinned at him, rubbing her belly against his penis, where it lay trapped between their bodies. "Well, you did say we could do it again!"

 

THE END


End file.
